pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ka'hab
Character Info Ka'hab was originally a harvester under Katralya, but eventually became chief crafter, a position she held until the ranked system was abolished. Ka'hab has since gone missing. Physical Description The left side of her head is completely bald, but her hair hangs down in the back in a braid while the hair on her right hangs down over her eyes. For most of her appearances she wears a pink tank-top like shirt that reveals her waistline and tattered white pants. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 2, Page 3, 7/9/07) - EA panels seven-nine: Ka'hab tests the new algae and finds the boiled algae too bitter, the raw algae too slimy, and the baked algae to be good but lacking in flavor. First appearance incomic. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 2, 8/7/07) - EA panel five: Joins the harvesters and helps with gathering seafood. Due to a mistake, Ka'hab is referred to by her player's username on this page. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 4, 8/26/07) - EA panel three: Is ordered to look for any signs of a old irrigation system along with Ar'lein and Ar'Anthul. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 5, 9/3/07) - LA panel two: Performs a Performance style tir'ay dance for the opening ceremony of the first tir'ay tournament. * (Chapter 1, Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) - EA panel one: Working on a water basic for the blacksmith. * (Chapter 1, Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) - LA panel two: Takes part in the swimsuit contest. * (Chapter 1, Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) - LA panels four, five, eight, and nine. * (Chapter 1, Day 7, Page 2, 12/3/07) - EA panel two: Testing the new sling. *'(Chapter 1, Day 75, 9/4/09)' - EA panel two: Hugging time. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Help distract the jokers to allow the traps and the thieves to set up." 4 votes. LA: Day 13 (late). "Help with the lizard raid!" 18 votes. LA: Day 14 (early). Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Ka'hab Indri was born to a family of mushroom farmers. Despising the chores associated with farming, she often wandered off to a neighboring potter, finding fascination and talent in working with clay. Her parents agreed (after some cajoling and several run-away attempts) to her apprenticeship to the pottery, and Ka'hab underwent a 25-year apprenticeship. She showed a knack at running the kilns early on, and has an affinity for fire that helps with even firing of the kiln. It is untrained. Within her "group" (which used to be the potters) she is very open and happy to help out, hard working, and sarcastically funny. Out side of her group she tends to be very quite, mistrusting, a bit on the judgmental side, but still hard working and willing to do her share. Part of her apprentaceship was materials recognition and gathering, which ment going out into ajoining caverns and digging up clays and glaze componants. This also included survivalist training and selfdefense training, with an emphasis on archery. (Theory being that its better to deal with your enemies from far away and protect your hands.) There was also a basic training in spears (to fight close up and still keep your enemy at a distance) and a bit tossed in about maces (when you're in a tight spot and can't use a spear.) Maces was a loosely used term, with the idea that anything with a handle and a weight at the end could be a mace. Ka'hab was in her fifth year of running her own studio space when hostilities broke out. Most of the people from her pottery were slaughtered; Ka'hab herself was struck down with a sword to the back. She was lucky; the wound was not deep but bled a great deal, and she was knocked out while crashing into a wall of fired pots, trying to jump away in shock. She was left for dead, and when she came to she found the city in shards around her. She joined the Ill'harese's group out of shear survival instinct and chance; someone showed her kindness while she was limping out of the pottery and helped bind her wounds. She does not hold the Ill'haress in any sort of awe, but recognizes the woman's ability to get this motley crew to work together, something that needs to be done but something that Ka'hab knows she could never do herself. Recognizing that her survival and prosperity is dependant upon this group, Ka'hab is willing to do whatever she can to promote the clan. Still, she would love to set up a pottery. Character Gallery Ka'hab.jpg|"Needs salt." PerformTiray.jpg|The opening ceremony for the first tir'ay tournament. Ka'hab wiping chalk dust off.jpg|Wiping off chalk dust after the tournament opening ceremony Ka'hab swimsuit.jpg|Ka'hab competes in the Tei'kaliath swimsuit competition Testing the sling.jpg|Testing the new sling, the first projectile weapon of the clan. Ka'hab club.jpg|Ka'hab kindly tells Tohya to be quiet. Grand theft lizard.png|Mari and Ka'hab manage to steal the Relentless' pack lizard during the Slaver Ambush. Category:Player Characters Category:Former Ranked Category:Harvesters Category:Crafters